


#012 Cerveza

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beber, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker





	#012 Cerveza

**_ 012 Cerveza  _ **

 

 

El sabor es amargo cuando explota en su paladar, pero la sensación se vuelve agradable conforme baja por su garganta. La cerveza es oscura, artesanal y tiene un sabor más fuerte que el de la cerveza comercial, la graduación alcohólica también es mayor. Sentado en el alféizar fuera de su ventana, no puede evitar pensar en cuántas veces los hombres lobo lo habían utilizado para entrar a su habitación en medio de la noche cuando había alguna emergencia.

 

Da un largo trago para terminarla, gozando de cómo el frio se expande por su cuerpo, comenzando desde la tráquea hasta la punta de los pies. El sonido de adentro le llega claro y alto, tiene un _playlist_ en la laptop, con música perfecta para la ocasión. Es su primer día en casa justo después de regresar de NYU, pero su padre está metido de lleno en la comisaria y prefirió no ver a sus amigos hasta dentro de un par de días, cuando todos estén de vuelta, así que no hay nada mejor que embriagarse en el alfeizar de su casa justo fuera de su antigua habitación y pensar en:

 

_— ¿Qué mierdas piensas hacer de tu vida ahora, Stiles?…—_

 


End file.
